Con los ojos cerrados
by samej
Summary: ...o cómo dejarse caer en el abismo. Gokudera/Yamamoto.


_Empezado hace ya año y medio para el cumple de **serenitydiary** (lj). Se lo prometí terminar para este pero... PERO bueno, ya está aquí._

_La primera frase es de una canción de Manos de Topo pero no la recomiendo para el fic, porque no pega mucho (es sólo esa frase)_

_Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcais es de Amano, yo solo uso sus personajes, sin ganar dinero con ello._

_Advertencias: Spoilers sobre la familia de Gokudera (ligeros)._

* * *

><p><strong>Con los ojos cerrados<strong>

**(o cómo dejarse caer en el abismo)**

_Se han perdido en tu habitación mis complejos, ayúdame a encontrarlos y te dejaré en paz._

La primera vez que se besan, Gokudera sólo puede pensar en que así debe ser como explotan sus bombas, porque siente que el mundo y todo el universo conocido da la vuelta en el centro de su estómago.

Apoyado en su cama, se agarra la cabeza con las manos e intenta no pensar en su lengua hundiéndose, llenándole, caracoleando entre la suya mientras él intentaba no olvidarse de respirar.

A juzgar por la presión en sus ingles, parece que no se le da muy bien.

o0o0o0o

Esa primera vez Gokudera está, para no variar, enfadado. Ha aparecido su hermana y de nuevo no ha estado ahí para proteger a Tsuna. Que no haya corrido ningún peligro es irrelevante, por supuesto: él debería estar siempre con el Décimo, independientemente de que éste se encuentre seguro o no, porque para algo es (o será, da igual) su brazo derecho. Pero es superior a sus fuerzas, la sola visión de Bianchi le retuerce las entrañas y cae fulminado al suelo.

Vergüenza de guardián, es lo único que piensa antes de que todo se vuelva negro.

Cuando abre los ojos, no espera encontrar todo casi igual de oscuro que al tenerlos cerrados. Supone (sabe) que está en casa de Yamamoto porque de alguna manera siempre acaba ahí cuando está herido y porque, además, reconoce el olor, un poco húmedo, y un poco a hierro; huele como _él_.

Preguntarse por qué conoce su olor... es algo que no se va a plantear.

Una vela alumbra ligeramente la habitación y cuando se acostumbra a la poca luz puede ver a Yamamoto, sentado en una silla, completamente dormido.

No puede evitar quedarse mirándolo, analizando sus rasgos, la mandíbula angulosa pero fina, la nariz pequeña y respingona, y se siente absurdamente fascinado por los movimientos de su garganta al tragar.

Abre los ojos de repente y Gokudera pega un pequeño salto, y agradece ahora la oscuridad porque está seguro de que el ardor de sus mejillas es evidente.

Claro que Yamamoto ni se entera.

- ¿Ya te has despertado? Con la oscuridad me he debido quedar dormido, ¡lo siento!

Gokudera odia, _odia_ que Yamamoto le hable como si cuidara de él porque, lo siente mucho (aunque realmente no), pero _él_no puede ser cuidado, él sirve para cuidar a su Jefe y no puede permitirse el lujo de que alguien le proteja. Va a interrumpir su retahíla de ofrecimiento de comida pero simplemente no se deja y entre uno de sus "eh, que no-" "a ver, no quiero-" desaparece por la puerta y le deja solo.

Le pone histérico que no le escuche y que tenga el valor de dejarle con la palabra en la boca así que se levanta pero al moverse se da cuenta de que lleva una camiseta que no es la suya. Es roja, y tiene un absurdo bate de baseball cruzando todo el pecho, lo que le da la pista de quién puede ser el dueño.  
>Se la quita cuando ve la suya en una esquina, pero cuando la recoge, entiende por qué se la habían cambiado.<p>

La risa nerviosa de Yamamoto interrumpe su intento de recordar.

- Bueno - más risa nerviosa -, de alguna manera cuando te desmayaste, al ir a cogerte nos pasó un par de sus pasteles y, dios mio, no sé cómo los hace pero te agujereó la camiseta... ¡Era como ácido! ¡Tiene que tener cuidado al traer esas cosas cuando estamos jugando a mafias... puede hacer daño a alguien!

_Daño a alguien._  
><em>...a alguien.<em>

Gokudera entrecierra los ojos y hace el recorrido desde los ojos huidizos de Yamamoto a la camiseta que está usando ahora, y es distinta de la de antes y, en fin, ahora entiende por qué ha huído de esa manera. Su camiseta, rasgada, _desecha_por la zona de la izquierda solo puede ser consecuencia de los pasteles de ácido corrosivo de su hermana.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Que _te_ha pasado? - le espeta, exigente.

- ¿Qué? Nada, Gokudera, no ha sido nada - Yamamoto está apurado y, _mierda_, sabía que le iba a pillar.

- Enséñamelo - dice, con un tono que no admite réplica.

- No, mira, déjalo, solo me ha rozado un poco, _no es nada_, de verdad.

- ¡Enséñamelo! - grita.

Yamamoto suspira, resignado. No quiere que lo vea porque sabe que se va a enfadar y _odia_verle enfadado, el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados y los brazos tensos. Se quita la camiseta sin llegar a ver cómo traga saliva una, dos veces según su torso semi vendado aparece bajo ella.

_Oh, dios_, piensa Hayato, venda le tapa todo el hombro y el pectoral derecho, bajando por la parte de atrás hasta cubrirle todo el omóplato. Se sienta en la cama y cierra los ojos, apretándose las sienes. No solo ahora es incapaz de proteger a Tsuna si no que por su culpa, por defenderle, otras personas resultan heridas.

Ya no es solo enfado. O más bien piensa que ojalá fuera enfado, y no esa frustración que le retuerce el estómago.

Yamamoto se arrodilla delante de él.

- Gokudera - llama - no es tan grave, de verdad, el bebé me ha dado una crema de no se qué que me lo curará bien todo. Eh. Gokudera.

Le apoya una mano en el hombro desnudo y él se tensa bajo sus dedos.

- No me toques - dice, entre dientes, como si le doliera contenerse para no gritar.

Yamamoto suspira, cansado pero no resignado, pensando alguna manera de hacerle ver que no tiene nada de malo, que no es malo no ser perfecto.

- Mira, es como... cada persona es como una espada. Una espada puede ser pesada, lo suficiente como para cortar a alguien por la mitad, pero es lenta, y hay que emplear demasiada fuerza para moverla. Otras son más ligeras, con el filo más fino, y es mucho más fácil moverla pero también se necesita el doble de rapidez porque es muy sencillo pararla con la suficiente fuerza. Otras tienen doble filo pero hay que tener un cuidado especial porque tienden a volverse en contra de quien la usa.

- ¿Y qué me quieres decir con eso?

Yamamoto le mira con tal fuerza que tiene que resistir el impulso de echarse hacia atrás.

- Que todo el mundo tiene una debilidad. Solo hay que saber identificarla.

Gokudera clava sus ojos en los suyos durante un par de minutos, mientras la tensión sigue creciendo en la habitación, dudando si hablar, si decirle lo que realmente le corroe de todo este tema.

- No veo cuál es la tuya - confiesa, encontrando de repente algo muy interesante en un punto inconcreto a su izquierda.

La risa de Yamamoto inunda la habitación, suave y un poco rota, un poco débil.

- Eso es porque no miras bien - susurra, sin apartar sus ojos.

Gokudera levanta la cabeza, casi asustado por el tono de sus palabras y lo que parece indicar, eso y los ojos marrones de Yamamoto brillantes y clavados en los suyos que le disparan con la certeza de algo que no sabe si está dispuesto a aceptar.

Traga saliva pero tiene la boca seca y se lame los labios intentando aclararse, nervioso, sin entender qué puede contestar a eso, eso que entiende que quiere decir, a eso que-

Sale del bucle inesperadamente cuando los labios de Yamamoto-

(_loslabiosdeyamamoto_)

que son calientes y suaves están contra los suyos, y pasan varios segundos en los que hay una mezcla de pánico y de _esunchico_ y de _esyamamoto_ pero siente como se alejan, inseguros, y es inevitable cogerle de la nuca, acariciarla con los dedos y volver a pegar esa boca a la suya y se siente aliviado, antes que otra cosa, como si de repente hubiera encontrado la respuesta a todos sus problemas.

Y en el momento en el que interna la lengua y la roza con la de Yamamoto se olvida del alivio para que una sola sensación ocupe todo su cuerpo como un huracán.

_Hambre._

Le resbala la lengua sobre la suya, mientras se derriten en la saliva, a la vez, y seguirse el ritmo es lo más sencillo del mundo porque siempre se han movido, absurdamente, en sintonía el uno contra el otro y el uno con el otro. Saborea sus labios, los muerde, alza la lengua hacia el paladar notandolo _todo_, y el beso coge velocidad, se hace más agresivo y ambos notan como la sangre les bombea en el corazón, en el cuello-

Mortificado, se da cuenta por lo tirante de su pantalón que hay otra cosa que bombea mucho más abajo.

Le aparta un segundo, rojo, queriendo parar y a la vez queriendo seguir para siempre, es un poco demasiado todo, como se le arremolinan los sentimientos en el centro del pecho. Se miran, recuperando el aliento y Yamamoto le agarra por los costados, decidido, y le arrastra hacia abajo, hasta que quedan ambos arrodillados, uno enfrente del otro, quemando el aire que les separa.

Hayato acaricia con las yemas de los dedos la parte de su hombro vendada, casi como si de esa manera pudiera curarle, evitar que hubiera ocurrido.

Yamamoto se acerca y sus alientos se entremezclan durante unos segundos, y vuelven a caer en la boca del otro, hambrientos y desesperados. La lengua de Gokudera se desliza por su mandíbula hacia el cuello, trazando el camino que le dibuja la clavícula sana hacia el hombro, donde no puede evitar arrastrar los dientes por la piel.

Siente y oye el gruñido contra su pelo, y vuelve a morder, un poco más fuerte y el gruñido deja de serlo para acercarse más al gemido, que parecen palabras pero son irreconocibles (_ahínosígokude-hayatoporfavorno_) y Gokudera no puede evitarlo y sus caderas se disparan hacia adelante y es como la primera bajada de una montaña rusa, una vez que cae el primer vagón ya no se puede parar y todo se convierte en fricción en cuanto se rozan por primera vez, y ese estúpido alivio al sentir que Takeshi está igual de duro e igual de desesperado que él cuando se entremezclan los gemidos cuando Gokudera mete la mano por dentro del pantalón, debajo del calzoncillo y es estúpido pensarlo pero-

_es un poco más grande y es suave y la piel se mueve tan fácil por ella, algo húmeda y-_

los gemidos de Yamamoto le hacen querer hacerlo mejor, quiere seguir oyendo esos gemidos pero es dificil hacerlo porque hay _otros_gemidos que llenan la habitación y que salen de su garganta. Yamamoto le imita cuando menos se lo espera, arañando ligeramente la piel tensa de su estómago y vagando un segundo por los rizos plateados antes de sujetársela entre los dedos y seguir el ritmo de sus movimientos.

Se acompasan sin querer, como lo hacen todo, lengua dentro y lengua fuera y _arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo_, le tiemblan las piernas y le duele el culo de empujar las caderas hacia adelante, pero embiste contra la mano de Yamamoto, dura y algo rugosa y perfecta. Sus dedos le empiezan a apretar fuerte en el hombro, y la respiración termina por ser totalmente errática, hunde la frente en su cuello y se corre en estertores largos acompañados por el gemido que le sale de la garganta en forma de nombre (_goku-ah-dera_) y es inevitable, es escucharlo con esa voz ronca, rota y le sigue con un orgasmo paralizante, que le hace ver todo negro por un segundo y después solo le permite caer sobre sus piernas y esperan así, como reflejos el uno del otro, con los vientres y las manos manchadas todavía, con las cabezas apoyadas, sin atreverse a mirarse mientras se ponen bien los pantalones.

Es el moreno el que primero alza la cabeza, y al alejarse para mirarle roza su mejilla con los labios, como queriendo decir que por él está bien, que no pasa nada y el miedo se diluye como bajo un bálsamo frío de alivio.

- ¿Gokudera?

- ¿Sí? - responde, bajito.

Ve que Yamamoto va a decir algo pero se mira las manos, después las suyas, y empieza a reír. Es contagiosa, es una risa feliz y sonora y se acerca a las carcajadas y Gokudera no lo puede evitar y ríe también, sin tener una idea real de qué se supone que tiene tanta gracia.

- Te iba a decir para comer el sushi que nos ha preparado mi padre, pero...

Yamamoto se adelanta y va al servicio, sonriente aún. Se mira en el espejo mientras se lava las manos y la tripa, tiene los labios rojos y los ojos brillantes y el cuello morado por alguna parte, y le da vergüenza pero a la vez le hace sentirse mareado, roto, y extrañamente feliz.

Para cuando vuelve a la habitación, Gokudera ha desaparecido. Se sienta en la cama y piensa que debería haberlo imaginado.

o0o0o0o

No le ve hasta tres días después, en el instituto. Está como siempre, constata, y no sabe si sentirse aliviado o decepcionado hasta que de repente Gokudera se quita la chaqueta y es la suya, roja y con el bate en medio del pecho. Gokudera le sonríe, tímido casi y Yamamoto tiene que controlarse seriamente para no acercarse a él y besarle ahí mismo, en medio del pasillo, y sabe que se tiene que estar poniendo rojo y solo puede pensar en sus labios y en su estómago y en su-

Tiene que parar de pensar porque se le va a empezar a notar en breve.

Al entrar a la clase, la mano de Gokudera desliza en su bolsillo una nota.

_a las 12. azotea._

Yamamoto cree que le va a explotar algo dentro del pecho.

o0o0o0o

Hace calor ahí arriba y Yamamoto no puede dejar de recordar cuando Tsuna le salvó, ahí mismo, cambiándole la vida para siempre. Es tan feliz, ahora. Con Tsuna, y el bebé ese que le sigue a todas partes, con sus juegos tan divertidos (por lo general, claro, ahora guarda algo de rencor a Bianchi). Con todos los amigos que tiene ahora que casi, casi le hacen no necesitar jugar al baseball.

Y luego está Gokudera, que no sabe lo que es pero sería de idiotas no aceptar que le gusta. _Mucho_.

Aparece cuando está teniendo ese pensamiento y su corazón se salta un latido porque por dios, como puede estar tan guapo con esa camiseta.

Sonríe, con el sol ardiéndole en la nuca. Gokudera parece que tenía pensado algo para decirle pero coge aire, lo echa y desiste antes de empezar, le coge del cinturón y le atrae hacia su boca, una vez más y Yamamoto se deja hacer.

Ninguno ve los ojos que desaparecen de la tubería.

Cuando Tsuna se da cuenta de que no aparece ninguno de los dos a la hora de comer, se asusta (_¡no estarán peleando, no?_) y Reborn esboza una sonrisa enigmática, complacida.

Tsuna decide no preguntar más. Con esa expresión, cree que es mejor no saberlo.

* * *

><p><em>Los reviews me alegran el día.<em>


End file.
